Talk:Ronald B. Moore (comedian)
The Comic Should the information on The Comic be moved to "Ronald D. Moore (comic)" or "Ronald Moore (comic)"? We've been including all kinds of production in-jokes as if they were real people lately, so wouldn't it be logical to do that, with a redirect from The Comic?--Tim Thomason 14:00, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Shouldn't the comic be moved to something like "Ronald D. Moore (comic)"? As he is listed here as having been given a name. Jaf 01:21, 5 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf I'd suggest merging the info (not a real merge probably) with the "Ronald D. Moore (comedian)" page, as opposed to what I said above. That is if the page is correct and the comic was okudagrammed as "Ronald D. Moore."--Tim Thomason 01:29, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::Please--take another look. The Comic's Okudagram menu entry read , for the VFX coordinator (later supervisor) paired with Dan Curry ... "FX Ron" was often confused with "Writer Ron" in later TNG/DS9 years, but at this time in Season 2 Ron *D.* Moore was nowhere near TNG or any pro TV work--his "The Bonding" spec script that ended his days as a waiter and vet receptionist and got him on staff in Season 3 were still a year away. -- "D." The anon, 81.154.211.62, with the edit summary of "Are we sure the name was "Ron D"? They snuck in the name of someone who they wouldn't work with for another year, and likely hadn't even heard of?" added "who wasn't involved in the series until the beginning of the third season" to the note about who this character was named after... Now, I'd like to point out (something Shran noticed)... that Moore was dating a woman on set at the time, and that's what got him his first story sold to the production. So, yes, they had heard of him and knew him... even if it was only as "the boyfriend of that chick over there". -- Sulfur 03:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Reviving this. Are we sure it was "D" on the display? (Is there a pic somewhere?) I just ask because: :*On Talk:Unnamed holograms, there's a comment, apparently by Larry Nemecek , stating that the comic was named for VFX coordinator Ronald B. Moore :*The Star Trek Encyclopedia all but states that the "the comic" was named for Ronald B. Moore: "The holodeck program menu used by Data to select this simulation identified the comic's name as Ron Moore. By amazing coincidence, Visual Effects Coordinator Ron Moore was one of the people who assembled the computer graphic on that holodeck readout" :*The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion states, "In-jokes include...the file chosen is actually that of visual-effects associate Ronald B. Moore" :– Cleanse 04:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Category How do we categorize a simulation of a real person? This character is categorized as both a Human and a Hologram, which on its face seems a little odd, if this article is about just the person whom the hologram is based on. I see that there is a Morn and a Morn (hologram) page, should we do that here, or given the low amount of info, leave it combined?--31dot 15:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Well we never saw the real person, we only saw the hologram, so the Morn example doesn't really work in this case. I don't really see a problem with it having both since in the article it explains that Ronald B. Moore was a noted Human comedian from the 20th century... but he only appeared as a hologram...no big deal really :) — Morder 15:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC)